A NaruxHina Story
by MFK Legend
Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after about two and a half years and notices something or should i say someone that he hadn't really noticed before. NaruxHina
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

As the warm spring breeze blew through her midnight black hair she felt a sense of relief. It had been a good day in the village of Konoha for Hinata Hyuga. The nice weather and the smiling faces was what made everything seem at peace.

As she walked through the streets admiring all the beautiful things in the village she saw a familiar face. Not one that was new but one that she had not seen in just a little over two years, A face that she cared for. It was the face of her childhood crush. I say childhood in a way that it has remained from her childhood to now. She had become a young woman a while ago but she hadn't forgotten the important things that had been in her childhood.

The face that she had seen had been that of Naruto Uzumaki. She remembered how she had gained strength and courage from just witnessing this boy be all that he could to reach his goal of becoming Hokage of the village. His determination drove hers. At the moment that she was just finding the courage to tell her crush, her love what she had truly felt he had left to train for two years.

She had quickly snapped into her usual form when she was nervous. Finger tips of her index fingers poking together and her head down. Hoping in her mind that she would not be noticed by him until she had found her words was all she could do. Unfortunately during his training he had grown much stronger and more aware of his surroundings unlike before he left and he wouldn't even notice the crack of a branch behind him if it echoed right into his ear. She knew this from personal experiences.

He saw her. He was amazed at how much she had grown. She had a certain glow about her now. Not like before, or at least he didn't notice it before. Her hair was longer, her physique more womanly and her face more soft and caring. Although it was a light shade of pink he could see that she had become stronger and more beautiful.

He started slowly walking over to her, wondering what he would say. He couldn't think of that because he was too distracted so he just decided that he would wing it and at that decision he ran over to her with a smile on his face. He said the only thing he could think of at the moment… "Hi."

She looked up at him, slowly but surely. She hadn't seen him in two years and he still stole her heart and her words from her. As the sun danced gracefully in his hair and the twinkle in his eye sparkled so gently but strong. She opened her mouth slightly to greet him back but she choked. She tried again this time harder and she actually got a sound out before she stopped abruptly. She thought for a second to find out what was stopping her from talking back to him knowing that it wasn't he shyness and then realized that this time she actually was choking. She put her hands to her throat and started trying to cough.

Naruto was waiting for a response but instead he got a surprise. She had her petite hands around her throat. He quickly snapped into action jumped around her and grabbed her at about the stomach area and started thrusting upwards into her. After about two or three she coughed up what looked like a big mangled bug. Naruto so worried about Hinata didn't stop to look at what had came out, he just looked to see if what it came out of was alright.

Hinata breathed heavily trying to regain the breath she had lost. Naruto quickly stooped down near Hinata's face. She looked up at him right into his sky blue eyes as her face turned pure red. He asked her if she was alright not particularly expecting a response. She thought one thousand things at once and calmed her mind and focused on actually saying words this time. She put all her courage and spirit into it and came up with- "uh huh." He blinked and made his eyes look soft again and then gave her a nice smile. She quickly snapped up back into her nervous stance.

Naruto had looked at her unique form open mouthed, still not able to believe that this once small and confusing and considerably weird girl was now this young woman that was here standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted before he could speak by a loud but familiar voice from behind him. The voice was from an old friend and comrade Sakura Haruno yelling greetings towards Naruto. He turned to see her. Remembering Hinata behind him he turned to her in a hope to say something. Not anything special just something and all he could think of in time was "You should really go and get checked out at the hospital." He didn't regret saying it. He had turned toward Sakura to run away but Hinata grabbed his hand for one last chance to tell him her feelings. She was going to do it any way before he left but she just wasn't quick enough at mustering up the courage.

She firmly held his hand in her small hand. He turned to see what she wanted. And as quickly as she looked into his sky blue eyes all the courage that she thought she had from before he left was gone in the same instant. So she quickly thought of something to say so that so wouldn't look like an idiot "W-will I … ummm… s-see y-you late-later?" She quickly let go of his hand realizing she had held onto it the whole time which made her go more red in the face if possible. He nodded in acknowledgment and turned and ran to see Sakura and the others that had now realized he was back and wanted to greet him and catch up. And yet he was with his friends he couldn't think of anything but her and Ichiraku Ramen, but mostly her.

He woke up the next morning with her still on his mind not knowing why but knowing he would find out. He got up out of his bed and went to his backpack because he hadn't gotten food to go into his fridge yet, and got some instant Ramen in a cup to eat for breakfast. He went to the closet and put on the orange jumpsuit he had and planed the first thing for his day. He had to see Hinata to understand what was bringing his mind back to her. He walked to the door of his room readying himself for the world and his day. He took a deep breath and opened his door only to have someone knock in his forehead. Coincidentally it was Hinata Hyuga the very girl he was going to see. She looked at him embarrassed and he looked at her as if her were studying her with his hand to his head scratching. She turned red as Naruto started walking around her examining her. Hinata quickly snapped into her nervous mode and started talking thus breaking Naruto's concentration "Hi Naruto." She said nervously. "Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked as he studied her face. " umm N-Naruto I n-need to t-tell you s-something." She said very nervously.

Well that's the end.

This is my first FF so I need some constructive criticism and if I get at least 2 reviews then I will write another chapter but if it is terrible then I'll write another story or just give up. But I like NaruxHina so I'm hoping I don't get any flames.

Thanks for reading .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but plot**

"Oh hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" he asked as he studied her face. "umm N-Naruto I n-need to t-tell you s-something." She said very nervously.

He looked at her with a confused face for a second but only a second before he smiled.

"Sure Hinata what is it?" he said.

She went through what she had prepared to say very quickly in her mind and gathered her courage to say it all in one breath. She was finally going to tell Naruto about her feelings and get it over with. This was the end of Hinata hiding behind trees and poles. Hopefully she would get the response that she was looking for and be with her love for as long as she is meant to be. Nothing was holding her back. She opened her mouth slightly took a deep breath so she could say it all. And out it all came quickly and loud the whole story. She was free.

Naruto stood there with a surprised face on. He couldn't believe what he had heard. It changed the confusion into realization. He wasn't just thinking of her because she was so much more grown and stood out more. He was thinking of her because he was attracted to her. And not physically, well okay physically but also he was attracted to her emotionally and spiritually. She was the type of person that he knew would make his life how he wanted it. He took it all in and for one whole minute he stood in front of Hinata Hyuga the unnoticed caterpillar that has bloomed into a beautiful graceful butterfly, His sunny place, his paradise.

To Hinata the one minute that lasted for ages was the worst time in her whole life. She couldn't stand the suspense. What was going on in his head was all she was worried about. Her fear of being rejected was a great one but her desire of being accepted was extreme. This moment decided it, here either her dreams would come true or her nightmares would. She was shaking; she couldn't look at him because he was so intimidating now that she would surely pass out. She just stared down at her feet as fear and hope mixed in her racing heart.

Naruto that was finally finished absorbing all of what she had just told him had only a thought of what to do next. He would either take this girl that would bring him happiness and responsibility or leave her to pursue his childhood crush that was in fact Sakura Haruno and that would prove disappointing on his part because he was not feeling anything for Sakura. After a while of being rejected by her in their childhood asking her out was more like a routine than a request for her love and appreciation. It was decided then. He had measured the pros and cons and Sakura had come out on top but he didn't care anymore he was siding with what he cared for.

He looked at her worried state he could obviously tell. She was still so graceful. He smiled as he reached out to grab her to bring her in for a hug, and as she fell into his chest his heart started beating different. It wasn't a faster pace of heart but more like his heart started beating harder, like it had just gotten stronger.

She heard his heart as she comfortably snuggled into his chest. It was perfectly set as if she was supposed to be there. She was happy now that everything was how she wanted it but only one more thing had to be said to him so that she would be content. She looked up to his face, He looked down to hers. She wasn't shy anymore to him. She looked into his sky blue eyes that felt so promising and warm.

"Naruto." She said calmly and soft.

"Hn?" he replied in a tone of contentment.

"I love you." She said clearly and happily.

He looked at her still smiling with an innocent look in his eyes and said "Hinata please just wake up." he said as a tear fell from his innocent eyes. She looked at him strange then looked around then when she looked back at him he was gone. Her whole world turned black as night. She was in the dark now alone no one there to save her. She started crying now. She couldn't do anything. Her nightmare was coming true. She screamed his name and fell onto what was thought to be the ground. She couldn't see anything but darkness but she hit something when she fell. It felt soft and warm. She lay herself down and closed her eyes. She was ready to wake now out of this night terror.

She opened her eyes slowly expecting to see the roof of her room in the Hyuga mansion. Nothing but black filled her vision. She tried again and had the same results. She quit after that and just stared into the darkness. She would try not to think of him because it made her feel pain in her heart but she couldn't stop. The memories of him washed over her like the waves in the sea of passion. Every time she thought of him her heart felt like it had been held in his hand, so warm and caring then crushed by another force not of his or hers. It had seemed to her that fate had a way of playing with her emotions. She was ready to surrender now. She realized that the only way that she could actually be with Naruto without fate getting in the way was from the shadows. Just as she broke down and cried and curled up into a ball.

Her closed eyes were opened by the sounds of movement from beside her. She opened her eyes to see that she wasn't in the Hyuga mansion but she was in the villages' hospital. The movement from beside her was from a sleeping person. She looked to see who it was. She was already surprised waking up in the hospital instead of where she should have been but this surprised her immensely. The person beside her was Naruto. He had fallen asleep beside her. She looked at the pillow she had been using and noticed it had been filled with tear stains. She was crying in real life as well as in her dreams.

As Hinata stared at Naruto she felt a sense of relief and hope but also she felt trapped and alone. She realized that she had not told Naruto about how she felt and that if she could only do it in her dreams then her feelings for him would only be realized in her dreams. She stared at him noticing every detail. He started to wake up and Hinata didn't know what to do so she just looked away out the window quickly. To her surprise Naruto had immediately hugged her from behind and made her face go red. She just sat there stunned at his actions. After a while Hinata thought she would speak to break the silence.

"N-Naruto why am I here in the hospital? What happened?"She said in a small confused voice.

"Hinata you're here because you fell and hit your head and your suffering from a concussion. You have been in a coma for a little over two weeks. It's so nice to hear your voice. The last thing you said to me before you fell was that you needed to tell me something. Do you remember?" He said with a concerned tone mixed with a tone of purity.

"I remember saying that I needed to tell you something but that is it. A-and about that just forget about it I didn't need to say anything important." She said in a sad sort of voice.

"Hinata I need to tell you something." He quickly said with a smile entering his face.

"Hn?" she said while nodding.

"Hinata did you know that you talk in your sleep?" He said and in that same moment he leaned over to her and kissed her.

They both were happy now nothing could ruin this moment, except for the people that walked in. They both quickly separated as the crowd of people walked in and as they started noticing that Hinata was awake they started rushing in. All the people that were friends and some family were there to see Hinata. All she heard were stories of missions and funny things but she couldn't really focus on them when Naruto her love was sitting next to her and had just finished kissing her. She looked into the corner of her eye to see him but noticed that he had slipped away without her noticing. The only story she heard out of all of possibly hundreds was the one about Naruto staying beside her the whole two weeks not leaving her once for anything.

After everything had been said Hinata had been taken home to the Hyuga mansion unable to leave until she had reached her recommended healing time. She had guards outside her door ready to bring her what she wanted so that she could heal but she didn't want anything but Naruto and of course she couldn't ask them for that. She heard a rustle at her window and assumed it was a bird until the window started opening and person started crawling through it. She immediately knew it was Naruto from his orange jump suit and golden blonde hair. She sat up in her bed and stared at him as he got up and dusted off from the fall that got him into her room from the window.

He looked at her and smiled. He put his head back out the window and started waving his hands and within a matter of seconds twelve Naruto's jumped through the window. Naruto had done a shadow clone jutsu to find which room Hinata had been staying in because the Hyuga Mansion was so large. They all dispelled themselves into a large cloud of smoke until there was only one Naruto left, the true Naruto. Naruto was able to sneak onto the Hyuga mansion grounds because the Hyuga family had been so feared by intruders that they didn't even bother setting patrols or guards unless there was an invasion or anything in that category.

He looked into her eyes and saw the happiness pour out in tears. He walked, knelt down to her and wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She started to blush but only slightly now that she was not so shy and afraid.

"Please don't cry." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and looked at him. She stopped crying and just cherished the moment. Naruto climbed up onto her bed and lay down with her. When she rested her head on his warm and comfortable chest she felt safe and happy and he felt like the luckiest man alive. That moment would be remembered throughout their entire lives along with the other great memories. Hinata was enjoying being with him. Words were not needed to describe what she felt because they were plainly seen on her face. She was content with her life now but only had one question left to ask.

"Naruto does this mean that you are my… boyfriend?" she said in an extremely innocent voice.

He answered to this by simply nodding in agreement. Just as they thought everything was going to be fine from then on the door burst open with a loud bang.

I would like to say a special thanks to first my girl friend for help and support and inspiring me and second to the first six to review my story. Kinkatia, mkt, ninerfan, Von Doom, piratequeen11 and Hinata Hyuga. Thank you all for everything that you have done.

I still need some constructive criticism if you wouldn't mind. This time if I get about 4 reviews say they want me to continue then I will but it's a bit hard to write so much and people ask for longer chapters. This could be a good cliff hanger or I could just continue it but it all depends on you guys (the readers).

Well that's it thanks for reading .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

"Naruto does this mean that you are my… boyfriend?" she said in an extremely innocent voice.

He answered this by simply nodding in agreement. Just as they thought everything was going to be fine from then on the door burst open with a loud bang. The guards that were guarding Hinata's door jumped through the cloud of smoke with in an instant. Hinata screamed and started trying to call them off. Naruto jumped up and started trying to fight them. Naruto made two shadow clones that were dispelled within seconds by the Hyuga guards. A flash of punches and kicks were thrown but it was no use. Naruto was captured and removed by the guards. He was sent to the Hyuga mansion dungeon. Hinata was left unnoticed by even her own clan. She got up putting her health aside and fell back down from dizziness. She tried again more cautiously and succeeded.

She would go and ask her father to let him go but that would only raise questions and it was impossible for Hinata to lie to her father. His sharp eye would pierce into her soul and immediately detect that she's lying. Her only choice was to break Naruto out of jail herself. She would have to do this because the punishment for breaking and entering the Hyuga grounds was either life imprisonment, death or a severe banishment from that region of the fire country and not even the hokage could pardon Naruto from this. She knew she could get into the dungeon and see him but breaking him out would be the hard part. With the Byakugan the Hyuga clan can see through walls. If any hint of a disturbance is made then the guards would see. The plan had to be perfect. Nothing would get in her way to save her love. She told the guards that she was okay and that she wouldn't need their assistance any longer. When she returned to her room she started planning. She didn't need any blue prints because she had her Byakugan so she knew where he was and how to get to him. 

The only problem was that the way there was only to there. Getting back that way wasn't an option.

The next morning she hid the plans in her clothes and went to see him in the dungeon. She asked the guards to see him and without any questions they did so. When she walked in the cell room she saw a broken Naruto. He sat hunched in a corner in a dark dirty room behind bars. The air was cold and bitter. The feeling of the room was dark and disturbing. That all changed when Naruto looked up to see her standing at the door. His smile brightened the room and lifted the dark feeling. To him she was his thousand burning suns in the darkness, his ultimate light that would brighten the road to happiness.

He got up from the floor in the corner and ran to the bars. She did the same. They looked each other strait in the eyes. Words weren't needed here because they both knew what the other was going to say. Hinata took the escape plans out and quickly slipped them to Naruto. She then turned around and knocked on the door to let the prison guards know that she wanted out. Naruto opened up the paper that Hinata had given him. It was a note. It entailed a small map that was quickly drawn but understandable. The note read:

_When the doors are open run. I will meet you at the edge of the forest to the east of the village._

Naruto didn't know what to think. He heard a noise outside the door to the dungeon where he was kept. He waited for a few minutes listening very carefully. Then the door opened. He saw the guards on the floor. The only thing that was stopping him from getting out was the cold steal black bars. The way he saw it was that it was a cage or a barrier that was holding him back from his desires. This made him angry. Since the guards were knocked out he could use chakra to break out of the cell. He made a shadow clone and started a rasengan. He charged up quickly knowing that it wouldn't take a lot of chakra to destroy the bars. The glow of the powerful rasengan filled the room with 

a blue glow. He jumped toward the bars with his right hand first holding the rasengan with force as the shadow clone dispelled itself. The bars incinerated before the blue ball of shaped chakra. The smoke cleared and a hole was left in the door of the cell. Naruto stepped through the hole and took a few steps before hearing the door open behind him.

He silently walked through the halls, checking around every corner. He tried his best to read the map that was made for him. The only flaw in the map was there was no way of telling where the top was and where the bottom was. No north or south was put on the map. But even so it wouldn't matter, Naruto didn't know which way was north anyway. The hallways were the traditional wood carvings. Giant wooden tiles that covered the wall with the Hyuga crest. Torches were placed every third surface illuminating the halls with an orange and yellow glow. Naruto was tired but he ran through it. His determination was not going to be thwarted by something as simple as fatigue.

His heart, Thou beating fast and hard, was almost satisfied when he saw a beam of light shooting down into the hallway from above through a long vented shaft. He looked at the map quickly and saw that it was the end of the drawing with a large X to do the obvious. So of course Naruto didn't know what it meant. He stood wondering for a minute then looked around for something X shaped. After about five minutes he gave up and just crawled up the vent using his arms and knees to push against the sides and thrust up wards.

Naruto had gotten to the top of the vent. It turned out it lead to a women's washroom in town. Naruto didn't stop to think about it he just busted through the grate into the washroom and rushed out, later on in his life he remembered it and thought that every family has their secrets. Naruto knew that nothing could protect him but his skill and smarts meaning that he was only half or less safe. He wouldn't be able to use any chakra or he would be detected immediately. He would have to move fast or he would be caught. The byakugan was hard to get around because of its 

abilities to look through walls. He didn't have much of an advantage. It was good that he knew the village like the back of his hand but it would only help him a small amount.

Naruto jumped out from the women's washroom and jumped behind a trashcan and started planning his escape to the edge of the eastern forest. It took him a while but his route was clear now.

Well that was chapter three. Sorry it took so long but I am kind of busy with school now because my teachers feel that the best time to make students suffer is at the end of the year. Oh well at least I got enough time to finish this. Thanks for reading and remember R&R, Later Days! 

Special Thanks To: mkt, spirit of faith and Von+Doom.

i'd seen that these people had commented twice so i thought that i would put them up for a special thanks.


End file.
